


Strawberry Whipped Cream Cake

by Queen_Haise_Sassan



Series: Something Sweet [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdip Week, Bottom Bill Cipher, College Student Dipper Pines, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gravity Falls Oregon, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Haise_Sassan/pseuds/Queen_Haise_Sassan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bill is a jealous little shit and Dipper is painfully oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Whipped Cream Cake

 Dipper Pines considered himself to be exceptionally intelligent. He was valedictorian, graduated top of his class, and once he hit around age fifteen he got asked out quite a lot. He worked hard to get into his college of choice with a scholarship. He also spent hours upon hours tutoring Mabel so she could go to the same college as him. Even after almost nineteen years together, Mabel and Dipper didn't like being too far apart. Dipper doubted that would change anytime soon.

 As for the dating aspect of Dipper's life, when someone asked him out he turned them down. At least he usually did. Occasionally someone that he really couldn't say no to would catch his eye. Though that didn't happen often. He simply did not have time to date anyone. Creating and selling inventions, writing mystery novels, and regularly attending his college classes didn't leave room for much else. Much less _someone_ else.

That was why he enjoyed summer vacation so much. Dipper and Mabel had gone to Gravity Falls every summer since they were twelve years old. He cringed thinking about the trouble they'd gotten into. Trouble usually meant Bill Cipher. Bill had been hanging around ever since Dipper had bound his powers six years ago. The demon had taken on a human form to conserve energy. An adorably short human form with an even shorter temper.

 Yes Dipper was extremely intelligent. Most of the time. Right now? He didn't so. Had he been thinking rationally he probably wouldn't have an angry blonde demon sitting on his stomach. He sighed. How on earth had this even happened? Oh. Right. _Mabel_.

 

-Earlier-

 

Dipper had been sitting sideways in Grunkle Stan's chair, aimlessly channel surfing while Bill and Mabel colored. They were laying on the floor giggling and whispering over coloring books. Occasionally the two coloring idiots would look up at Dipper. Mabel would meet his confused stare with grin and wiggle her eyebrows suggestively and Bill would blush and quickly look back down at his coloring book. Dipper had absolutely no idea what that was all about.

 

"Uh, guys? Anything you want to share with the class?" Bill violently shook his head _no,_ and Mabel burst into giggles. Well that wasn't strange at all. He hated being out of the loop.

 

" _Not really,_ " Mabel said after an entire minute of giggling,"I actually wanted to ask you a question." she said with a mischievous smile.

 

"Okay," Dipper said warily," Shoot."

 

"How is Melanie doing? Have you called her yet? You can't leave her alone all summer Dipdot. She told you to call her didn't she?"

 

"No. I told _her_ to call _me._ If she needed anything. I guess I should probably call her." He thoughtfully rubbed at the back of his neck.

 

" _Dipper_ ," Mabel gasped dramatically and covered her mouth with her hands.

 

"What? What'd I do?" Dipper shot her a confused expression and she grinned widely. Dipper knew that smile well and knew it never meant anything good.

 

"That's no way to treat your _partner_! Jeez bro i can't believe you haven't contacted her yet."

 

"Um.. why did you put emphasis on partner? And summer only started, like, two days ago."

 

"Partner?" Bill mumbled. Mabel leaned in and whispered something to Bill and her grin widened. Bill nodded at her. "Hey, Pine Tree? How long has she been your partner?"

 

"Since about a week ago I guess? Why do you guys care about Melanie anyway?"

 

"Is she pretty?" Bill wouldn't look at him.

 

"Well yeah? But I didn't just pick her because of the way she looks of course. That would've been incredibly stupid. She's smart and we get along well." Bill growled low in his throat and Mabel collapsed into another fit of giggles.

 

Mabel leaned in and whispered something else to Bill before yelling,"Go get him!" Bill bolted up, grabbing Dipper's arm.

 

"Bill what are you-" Bill pulled Dipper up out of Grunkle Stan's chair and gave him a fierce glare. Dipper was faintly surprised at his strength. Sure he was a murderous demon but he usually used magic to do things. Without his magic he was pretty scrawny and adorable. If he used magic to yank Dipper up, Dipper would've felt it. He could feel every time the demon used magic since Dipper had bound him. The fact that the demon had yanked Dipper up out of that chair like that meant that he was seriously upset. Bill was a tiny blonde monster. Five foot three inches of cute. On the outside. On the inside he was pretty much the same. Except now his human form could experience complex emotions. Like right now.  

 

"No she can't have you! You're mine!" Bill growled and stamped his foot rather childishly, in Dipper's opinion. Mabel found it adorable as she watched the scene unfold. She was giving herself a mental pat on the back.

 

Bill was tightly gripping Dipper's arm and chewing on his lip. Out of nervousness or anger, Dipper wasn't quite sure. The little blonde was glaring up at him with intense concentration. Dipper suddenly got the urge to lean down and kiss him. Kiss him until Bill went back to smiling. He didn't like seeing him so upset. Dipper started at the thought and shook his head. Kiss Bill? Bill would shove him through a portal to some horrifying dimension where monsters stole your eyes. He shuddered at the thought.

 

"Okay, Bill what the hell? What's wrong?" 

 

"It's your fault. You did this so you're going to have to fix it." Dipper had absolutely positively no idea what he was talking about as usual. Before Dipper could ask Bill to elaborate, a portal appeared. 

 

"What- Bill what exactly do you think you're-" Bill huffed and shoved him through the portal. Dipper braced himself, ready to slam into a hard surface, but sighed in relief when he landed on a soft surface. His bed. His bed?

 

Bill floated down through the portal with a determined expression and landed lightly on Dipper's stomach. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. It would've been really bad if Bill had landed a few inches lower. By really bad he meant really embarrassing. Bill shifted his legs so he was straddling him and Dipper tried to stay still, he didn't know where this was going and really didn't want to lose his eyes via vicious monster.

 

"You are _mine_ , Dipper Pines. Do you hear me! She can't have you. I refuse to hand you over to some human." Bill wrinkled his nose when he said human and Dipper frowned, feeling offended.

 

"Bill, what are you talking about?" The demon glared at him while he shifted downwards and Dipper suppressed a groan.

 

" _Don't play dumb with me."_

 

"Really! I have no idea what's going on here!" Bill squinted at him.

 

"What's going on is that i've liked you for far longer than she has. I want to be your partner it's not fair!"

 

"You like- wait I can't just leave her." Dipper's frown deepened, Bill liked him?

 

"You can and you will!" Bill's hair was mussed and his eyes were turning red. Dipper could practically feel Bill's body heating from how angry he was.

 

"Calm down." Dipper lightly grasped Bill's right hip and grabbed a hold of his left hand. Bill froze as his eyes slowly lightened to an orange color. "Just calm down. I don't know what you're talking about so calm down and we can talk about-"

 

"Don't." He clenched his fists and pressed them to Dipper's chest. "I'm your demon, Pine Tree. So that means you're _my_ human."

 

"Well yeah. I bound you, therefore you belong to me. Why are you bringing this up now?" Dipper could tell that he had said the wrong thing. Bill's eyes turned red again and he angrily ran a hand through his hair.

 

"You really have to ask? Damn, if you hadn't noticed, demons are pretty territorial. That being said, break up with her before I _break_ her. Do you understand now? Or do you need a demonstration?" Dipper's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head no. "Good." Bill smirked down at him.

 

"But wait. You think me and Melanie are dating? No way! She's just my partner for a summer project i'm working on. We are not involved in any way whatsoever."

 

"Summer... project?" Bill's eyes snapped back to gold and he unclenched his hands, fingers splaying out on his chest. Dipper made a quiet noise of appreciation but Bill didn't seem to notice. 

 

"Yes, summer project. She's my partner not my girlfriend." Bill blushed a brilliant shade of red that offset his golden hair and eyes. 

 

"It looks like I may have made a mistake. My bad." Bill made a move to slide off of him but stiffened when Dipper tightened his hold on Bill.

 

"You go all angry demon on me and all you say is _my bad_? Not to mention, you pushed me through a damned portal." Bill rolled his eyes.

 

"It's you fault for getting close to a human woman." Now it was Dipper's turn to roll his eyes.

 

"So it would have been okay if it had been a man?" Bill immediately shook his head no. "Well then who the hell am i allowed to hang out with?"

 

Bill thought about it for a moment. "Me and your sister. The Grunkles as well I suppose. Oh and that rich brat your sister likes and those two other weirdos your sister likes."

 

"Pacifica, Candy, and Grenda?" Dipper grimaced. 

 

"Yeah them." Bill glanced around the room, looking bored.

 

"You didn't mention Wendy. Or the other three quarters of Gravity Falls."

 

Bill sniffed. "I'm fully aware of that, Pine Tree."

 

"Seriously?" Bill raised his eyebrows as if to say _'What are you gonna do about it?'._ "I don't even talk to Mable's friends."

 

"More time for me then, hmm?" A cat-like smile spread across Bill's face.

 

Dipper ran his free hand through Bill's hair. It was soft and Dipper caught himself wondering if Bill's lips would be as soft as his hair. "What would we do? That's an awful lot of time i'd be spending with you."

 

"Hmm.." Bill seemed far more focused on Dipper's hand ran through his hair.

 

"I can think of a few things." Dipper slid his thumb over Bill's lips. They _were_ soft. 

 

Bill swatted his hand away. "Don't tease me. I bite."

 

"I'm not teasing." Dipper said lightly, putting both hands on Bill's waist. He really wasn't teasing. He'd liked Bill for a while and, in light of recent events, it seemed the cute little blonde liked him back.

 

Bill settled his hands over Dipper's. "You're serious?"

 

"As serious as a heart attack." Dipper grinned as Bill laughed.

 

"That is the best analogy I have ever heard."

 

"Of course you'd say that." Dipper murmured, and began to rub slow circles onto Bill's hips. "So how about it?"

 

Bill started playing with the hem of Dipper's shirt. "First I have something to say. Mabel told me that there was an order to these things." He shifted shyly at Dipper's confused stare. "I like you a lot. I have for a while actually. I didn't have a clue what it was that drew me to you. Until Mabel started gushing about that rich br- I mean, Pacifica. Then I understood and it scared me a bit. Then she told me all about this weird emotion and it isn't so bad." Bill blushed again and his hair and eyes seemed to glow brighter. _Cute_ , Dipper thought.

 

Dipper reached up and lightly grabbed Bill's chin, forcing Bill to look at him. "Is that so?" Bill nodded and Dipper slyly grinned. "Well then you won't mind if I do this." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Bill's. They were warm and tasted sweet. Dipper hummed lowly, wondering what it was that Bill tasted like.

 

Bill's lips parted and Dipper quickly darted his tongue into Bill's mouth. He deftly moved his tongue against Bill's and was pleasantly surprised when Bill gripped his shirt, pulling him closer. Dipper slid his hands through Bill's golden hair, softly tugging. Bill moaned and and lightly bit Dipper's tongue, gripping the shirt tighter in an attempt to pull the two even closer. Dipper pulled away and started working to unbutton Bill's shirt while Bill pressed butterfly kisses onto Dipper's neck. Once the shirt was off he moved back to Bill's lips. They were turning a lovely shade of dark pink from off the rough kissing.

 

Dipper gyrated his hips up and Bill gasped, sitting up. "Do you humans do this a lot? Iv'e never seen anyone doing this before but it feels really good. Bill's hair was a golden mess and his face was flushed. It was painfully obvious that they'd been kissing.

 

"We should probably stop for now." Dipper could feel his self control waning as Bill lightly grazed his fingers curiously over Dipper's lips. Dipper grabbed his hand and twined their fingers together. 

 

Bill nodded in agreement and yawned. "I'm going to lay down for a bit. He laid down on top of Dipper after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Bill was quickly lulled to sleep as Dipper absentmindedly ran fingers through his blonde locks.

 

He was still wondering what Bill must have eaten to make him taste so good, when Grunkle Stan pushed open his door. He was wearing striped boxers and holding a beer so Dipper assumed he'd just come in from drinking beer on the porch all day.

 

"Hey dinner is-" he took in the shirtless dream demon sleeping on his nephew's chest, Dipper's messy hair, the two's intertwined fingers, and walked right back out the door.

 

"Grunkle Stan, wait!" Bill shifted and Dipper ran a hand soothingly up and down his back, effectively lulling the demon back to an easy sleep. Grunkle Stan slowly moved back into the room.

 

 

""Um.. You don't have to explain yourself. This is fine with me kid." He awkwardly shifted his feet. "I should've knocked."

 

"Thanks but I actually wanted to ask you a question." Bill shivered and Dipper pulled a blanket up over them. Bill pressed his face into Dipper's chest and Dipper slowly stroked his back. Bill was a dream demon but that didn't mean he could sleep easily. Quite the opposite actually.

 

Grunkle Stan looked at Bill's sleeping form, then Dipper, and shrugged. "Sure what do you want?"

 

"Did Bill eat Strawberry Whipped Cream Cake with you and Mabel earlier?"

 

"He did. Ate half the damn cake all by himself." Grunkle Stan grumbled and took a drink of his beer.

 

"I knew it! That's what he tasted like!"

 

Dipper Pines considered himself to be exceptionally intelligent. This was one of those times.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Probably gonna write a part two! Anyways bottom Bill is life *wink*


End file.
